Forever In Your Arms
by Long-x-Lost-x-Love-x-Letters34
Summary: This is a one shot about B\B! Booth and Brennan go out dancing after a stressful case and one thing leads to another.


Mattlin 1

Booth and Brennan stood on the dance floor; long after the song was over, holding each other close. When they finally got the willpower to let go, Booth slipped a light kiss on her lips and then gently laid his forehead against hers. She looked but into his dark brown eyes and just wanted to stay like that forever, but knew that was humanly impossible. Damn it; there she went again, thinking literal and she had promised herself that she would put her mind in neutral and let her heart lead the way.

Then Booth broke into her thoughts and told her it was time to leave. On their way out the door, Brennan's phone rang and by the ring she knew it was Parker, Booth's son. She answered her phone in a cheery voice, noting the time she knew the call was a goodnight call. Parker told her how his day at school was, but the whole time he was talking to her she was only thinking about the goodnight kiss that she would be receiving from Booth at the door to her hotel. He would ask to come in, but the look in her eyes would tell him no. Even though she said no, he always seemed to try a little harder every time she shot him down, but tonight she wanted to get a good night of sleep and she knew that if she didn't let Booth stay, she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She also noted the way Booth was cupping her perfectly rounded rear end, signaling that he had other things on his mind then sleep. Right as that thought ran through her mind, Parker asked her what her favorite color was and she had no idea what he was talking about so she said I don't really have a favorite color. Parker was outraged by her answer, but she heard his mother in the background say that it was time for him to get off the phone and hit the sack. They said their goodbyes and goodnights and shut her phone.

As soon as her phone clicked shut, Booth lips where pressing against hers and his tongue was seeking entrance, and she let it in, his warm tongue glided against hers. She loved his deep passionate kisses. Every time he touched, let alone kissed, her spine shivered, and she loved that. Booth stopped kissing her, leading her to his car. He pressed her up against the car and looked her in the eyes and told her that no matter what she said he was going to stay the night. He was surprised when she didn't argue, but smiled. Booth kissed her lightly on the cheek and opened the car door for her.

On the ride home he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her upper thigh. When they got to her hotel, she opened the door and let Booth follow her in. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back until she was right up against him. He started to kiss her neck and she didn't pull away, but he felt the shiver of her spine upon his touch. He turned her around to face him and she gave a light kiss on the lips before declaring war on the buttons of his shirt. Once she got his shirt off, she went for his belt, but he stopped her. He took her face and cupped it in his big hands.

They looked each other right in the eyes and Booth said "Bones do you know how much I love you?" She was stunned by his question, but before she could answer he said" I love you more than anyone or anything in my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

She couldn't seem to get her mouth to form words, but she heard herself say that she loved him with all of her being and also wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She was stunned by the words that had just come out of her mouth, but they were true. She had known that she loved him almost as long as she had known him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She went for his pants again and this time he let her. His pants fell to his feet and he toed off his shoes so that he could take his pants off all the way. He pried his mouth from his so that he could her get her shirt off. Once it was off there was no going back. He took his hand and went to unsnap her bra. She let out a deep moan as her chest touched his bare chest. He also let out a deep groan as she arched her back to get closer to him.

After a long night of love- making Brennan woke up in Booths arms and she knew that she wanted to wake up there for the rest of her life.

The End!


End file.
